masou_gakuen_hxhfandomcom-20200223-history
Chidorigafuchi Aine
Aine Chidorigafuchi ( ) is one of the main heroines of the Masō Gakuen HxH series. She is one of prominent members of Ataraxia's Amaterasu and famed for mastering Heart Hybrid Gear much quicker than her comrades, specifically Kizuna. It is later revealed that she is also known as Ainess Synclavia the lost princess of Vatlantis Empire before her amnesia. After regaining her memories, she returns to the throne and became the emperor of Vatlantis. After defeating the Deus Ex Machina and restoring both worlds, her little sister Grace "banished" her from Vatlantis after raising a "coup d'etat" for the throne, so she could live with Kizuna on Lemuria. Appearance Aine is a beautiful young woman with long eyelashes, white skin, red eyes, glossy pink lips and large breasts. She has long silver hair. She is usually seen wearing her uniform. Her body has become more erotic since she started doing Ecstasy Hybrid with Kizuna. When Aine does Climax Hybrid, her Heart Hybrid Gear changes in appearance and fuses with Eros (Hida Kizuna), she also acquires a weapon called the Pulverizer and her Heart Hybrid Gear becomes more sharp and slender. After unlocking her memories and Code Breaker, Aine's appearance changes somewhat when filled with magical power, with her hair becoming fully pink and her eyes taking on a more pinkish hue. Her armor Zeros also gains a large magical circle on the upper back which stretches behind her and above her head while Code Breaker is active. Personality Aine is first seen as a very serious person in her first meeting with Kizuna and told him to go away and made fun of him. However, later on, she opens up to him and starts blushing when he does perverted things to her. Aine is also very shy and stubborn. She doesn't remember what happened in the first 7 years of her life because of her memory loss. She has a wicked tongue and likes to look down on other people as noted by Kizuna. Also, unlike her sister, Aine is very quickly embarrassed. Aine thinks that she is inferior to everyone with the Heart Hybrid Gear so she tries to do anything to become more powerful no matter what. After the end of volume 4, where she finally remembers her past as the Emperor of Vatlantis (biggest country in AU) she becomes somewhat depressed and melancholy, as events have forced her and her friends to come into conflict. Even worse, in order to save her own world, she had to do horrible things to other people because she couldn't find a better answer. Such as having to kill the man she loved to protect him from being brutally killed by her sister and the Vatlantis army. Due to Kizuna's power up her Heart Hybrid Gear, Aine fall in love with Kizuna and became a pervert by seducing him as she has no problem of letting him touching her body to power up her Heart Hybrid further more. After bringing the war to an end with Kizuna, Aine's mood started becoming more better. She would be more friendly and open about her feeling, especially her love for Kizuna. However, she doesn't mind that her friends love him too but does see them as her love rivals. She even told them it finds for them to marry him too if they want and is okay with them doing Ecstasy Hybrid with him too. Although, she always declares that she'll still be Kizuna's first and main wife regardless. Thus she can still get intense when it comes to maintaining this position and will question Kizuna when she thinks he's favoring someone else more, such as his older sister (who has started using her own position to spend more time with him). While she still likes to act smug about herself, she doesn't exaggerate as much as she did before. She also tends to always find a detour in order to win, as she declares that Reiri is Kizuna's sister and thus she does not count as a wife, so she is just special case further displaying her stubbornness and unwillingness to accept defeat. Aine is the type to get more excited when she being watched or teased. This is because shame and pleasure go hand and hand together, which is why the more embarrassed Aine gets, the more excited she becomes as well. This is why Kizuna usually puts Aine is extremely embarrassing situations when they need to do Climax Hybrid or Ecstasy Hybrid, in order to increase the pleasure she's feeling, something she understands herself. History Background Aine was found seven years ago near a canal named Chidorigafuchi in Tokyo. After some time, Kizuna's mother took her in and gave her a name. She was experimented in Nayuta's lab until she started to attend high-school. At the end of volume 4, after being entranced by Zelsiones Teros, Aine remembers her past growing up as the Emperor of Vatlantis, a position her younger sister filled for her until her return. Plot 'Volume 1' Aine is first seen when Kizuna arrives at Ataraxia. She was staring at the sea when Kizuna approaches her. As he begins to talk to her, an alarm goes off, meaning that Other-World invaders are coming to Ataraxia. She begins taking off her clothes while Kizuna watches, and she tells him angrily to look away so there won't be any problem. Once she undresses it's revealed that she wears a Pilot Uniform and that she's fighting the Invaders. She flies off and begins fighting them with a Colt M4A1 (for some reason) but she gets knocked out and lands beaten next to Kizuna. Kizuna (who also tried to use his Hybrid Gear: Zeros but failed) tries to help her come back to her senses but can't. At that moment, his sister calls in and gives him directions on how to help Aine: fondle her breasts and spread her legs. He does so, and Aine comes back. She flies off once again and defeats the Invaders. 'Volume 2' 'Volume 3' 'Volume 4' Powers & Abilities Abilities and Skills * High Heart Hybrid Gear Aptitude:' '''According to Hida Nayuta, Aine has a very high aptitude for Heart Hybrid Gear. *'Master Hand-to-hand Combatant': Due to the fact that her Heart Hybrid Gear doesn't have a long-range weapon, Aine becomes extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat and can easily overpower her opponents with brute physical strength. *'Master''' Marksmanship: Since Aine can summon various weapons such as pistols, she is very experienced in handling guns and can shoot from great distances. She is seen using firearms such as pistols and bayonets. She was also able to take out an enemy from the other world using conventional weaponry, a feat that surprised Kizuna. However, she prefers using her superhuman strength. *'Immense Stamina:' Aine has a remarkable amount of stamina from her continuously combat training. Her resistance and recovery speed is also incredible to allow her to recover very quickly even from serious injuries. This is proven when she survived being stabbed by Odins' Gungnir, although she was saved by Landred. *'Enhanced Speed': Aine is naturally fast and has excellent reflexes. Equipment Heart Hybrid Gear: Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear is Zeros. It gives her the following abilities. *'Superhuman Strength:' Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear gives her superhuman strength and a ability to easily destroy Brigand's without much effort. With this kind of ability, Aine is said to be unparalleled in close-range combat. After doing Ecstasy Hybrid, Aine's strength reached the point where she could snap Thanatos's sword with ease. *'Stealth:' Aine's Heart Hybrid Gear has stealth abilities, such as making her guns invisible. However, it is unknown if she himself can become invisible too. *'Immense' Speed: The primary feature of Zeros (disregarding the Corruption Armament and subsequent weapons revealed) is speed, with Zeros' potential speed far outstripping most other Heart Hybrid Gears. Corruption Armament: *'Pulverizer': Pulverizer is a very long ranged-melee weapon, it's a mix between a sword and a cannon. It can easily destroy a large battleship without much effort. After doing Ecstasy Hybrid, Pulverizer's power increased to a point of where it could damage the strongest machine god Thanatos. Forbidden Armament: *'''Code Breaker: '''First unveiled at the end of volume 4 and final episode of the anime, the true ability of Zeros is a magic circle that envelops magical items and deconstructs them into their base component, magical power upon contact. While this ability is powerful against magical weapons and power, it can be offset by energy-draining abilities (such as Grace's Harvest) or attacks that are too powerful to be erased. It also doesn't work on anything that doesn't use magic. After doing Ecstasy Hybrid, Code Breaker neutralizing power could rival Thanatos's Keraunos. Trivia *Her measurements are: B93 W55 H85 *Her hair turns pink when she is full of power *Aine is the only female member of Amaterasu to not have her HHG core installed or reinstalled by Kizuna. *Aine has noticeably taken many of Kizuna firsts, which were also her firsts. **First member of Amaterasu to meet him. **First one who did Heart Hybrid, Climax Hybrid, Kischarge Hybrid and Ecstasy Hybrid **First girl to share a kiss with him Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ataraxia Category:Vatlantis Category:Heart Hybrid Pilot Category:Royalty Category:Ros-Series User Category:Amaterasu